Not So Little Manhattan
by sanaboo96
Summary: Just when Gabe though he had moved on from Rosemary...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gabe. I live with my mom in Manhattan, New York. You might remember me from the story of my first love... or as I prefer to call it, my first heartbreak. Well let me just start by saying I'm not the same kid I was back then.

First of all, I'm not 10 anymore.I'm 17 now. I haven't seen Rosemary in 7 years, since she left the city for camp. She never came back. Turns out her parents had been workin on a new soap drama and they decided to film it in L.A. They moved there. Whatever, I mean it's not like I didn't see something like that coming. We both knew it ( whatever "It" was) had to end. But it didn't make it hurt any less...

After a while though, the hurt did start to fade. It just wasn't worth it to hang on. I had to let go. So I did. I got back to sports and friends. Focused on "The Prize" as dad says. My dad and I still went to the park and practiced my kicks. Thanks to all that practice and focus, I'm now the star player on my school's football and basketball team, which makes me the most popular senior guy. That definatly makes school easier. The guys wanna be me, the girls wanna date me. Which would've been great if I accually wanted to date at least one of the girls there. But I donno, I guess no one's lived up to my expectations. To... nevermind.

Ever since I got over Rosemary, things went back to the way they were. My parents did end up finalizing their divorce and my dad moved to an apartment a few blocks away. The only difference was that they were friends again. They didn't argue.  
>I guess the divorce was the best thing after all. My territory had been expanded. I'm alowed to pretty much go where ever I want in Manhattan now. Well, even if I wasnt' alowed, it's not like Mom would notice. she's always at work. And when she's not, she's on dates that websites like eHarmony or set her up with. Most of them are dudds though. They rarely make it to date 2.<p>

I was fine with the life I led. Simple. No drama, no hurt. But do you think I`ve gone through this entire bio of my life just to say hey? No, I`m here because, although I thought I`d seen the last of that girl. The girl that convinced me that girls didn`t have coodies. The girl that made me admit that girls mature faster. The girl who made me nervious in ways I can`t explain. The girl that made my heart beat so load I was afraid she might hear it. Yes I thought that day at that wedding would be the last time I saw my first love. But I couldn`t have been more wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm going off. 6:30am... lovely. I groaned and got up to shut off the was the first day back to school after Christmas break. I took a shower and got ready for school, grabbed some breakfast, then headed for the door. My mom stopped me on the way out.

"Remember to walk to your dad's after school. I'm leaving this afternoon for vegas with the girls. You have your key if you need in the house, but don't be here if you don't need to. I'll be home in 3 weeks." Mom said.

"Yes mom, I know. You've only told me a million times already." I sighed.

See, when I was 11, after my parents finallized their divorce, my mom and her friends went to Los Vegas to celebrate her new single status. They had so much fun aparently, that they've made it a yearly thing. So for 3 weeks every year, I stay with my dad. which I can't really complain about. I mean, it gives us time to do guy stuff and not get yelled at by mom. ;)

I grabbed my longboard and rode off to school. I was met at the front door by a few of my friends, just like every morning.  
>A few 9th grade girls were there too, hoping to get glanced at by senior guys. They kinda bugged me, but my friends seemed ok with it so I kinda just ignored them. We walked towards our lockers, while being greeted by a few student ( to be honest,<br>I didn't even remember there names :/ ). I shoved my board in my locker and grabbed the things I needed for my first class.  
>I hadn't even noticed my friends started talking about what they did on there break... or I should say, who.<p>

"I'm tellin ya, Kylie's not as 'innocent' as she looks." Said my buddy, Noah, who was talking about Derek's cousin.

"Dude, shut up! No one believes you acually hooked up with Kylie!" Said my other friend Derek, who was obviously pissed.

"It's true!" said Noah.

"Ya, whatever man. What about you, Gabe? Who's the lucky girl?" Derek asked.

I just laughed. "You guys do know that girls aren't the only think that matters, right?"

"That's what a guy who can't get a girl would say. Don't worry, man, we'll just find you one at your party on friday. Your mom leave for vegas yet?"

Ok so I might've left out one detail about my mom's yearly trip. That's another reason I'm pretty popular. Every year, after she's left for vegas, I always throw a 'back to school' party. It's usually pretty fun but I think my friends have more fun then I do.

"Yup" I smirked. "so spread the word. This friday, 7 o'clock. The whole school's invited. And anyone can bring friends."

"This is gonna be a rager, man! I can't wait!" Noah said, putting his arm over my shoulder jokingly, and pulling me down the hall.

"Damn right. Hey maybe Kylie can come." Derek and I laughed as Noah just flipped us off and shoved us into the classroom, not realising that a girl was standing right on the inside of the door. I bumped right into her.

I picked up the books I'd made her drop. " Hey, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I said, still chuckling from before. But when I looked up at her face, the laughing stopped. I knew that face. when I finally found my voice, I said:

"Rosemary."

"Hi Gabe." 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to say to Rosemary. I just stood there for a sec, staring at her, speachless. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell. English class was starting.

Rosemary just smiled at me and said "Well... I'll see ya around."

"Uh, yeah... see ya." I managed to spit out.

We all took out seats as the teacher walked in. Rosemary say 2 seats ahead of my, so she was in the front row. That didn't surprise me. She was always very smart.

"Good morning class." Mr. Morgan said. "Hope everyone one had a great holiday. Can anyone tell me where we left off bef..."

I think he said more but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was going a million miles an hour. What the hell was she doing here? I thought she lived in L.A now! Of all the school's in Manhattan... How was I supposed to concentrate on school,  
>sports, a schollarship, and having the best senior year if she was gonna be here alllll year?<p>

"Gabe, are u paying attention to the lesson?" said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Umm... yes?"

"Uh huh. Well then what was the-"

I cut him off. "Ok so I wasn't."

I heard a few snickers from the class. I glaced over and saw that a giggle had come from Rosemary. No, no, don't giggle at me! That cute little giggle I used to love. I will NOT be sucked in again! Not gonna happen.

"Just pay attention Gabe." Mr.M stated.

"Yes sir..." I muttered to myself.

The rest of the day went by the same way. Getting in trouble for not listening. Only thinking of... her. Turns out, we have every academic class together but no electives, which was good. Gave me time to think about something else... like, I donno school work.

After school I hung out with my friends at the public basketball court. We played 2 on 2 for a while. Then my dad called saying it was almost time for dinner. I said goodbye and rode home on my longboard ( scooters are out now lol ).

"Hey buddy" My dad said as I walked in the door.

"Hey" I said back.

"How was your first day back?" He asked.

"Fine." I said

"Just fine?"

"Yup" I sighed.

"Gabe? Is everything ok?" He asked, Worry on his face.

"I guess."

"Gabe?"

"It's nothing. It's just I ran into someone today..."

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone."

"Gabe?"

" Rosemary, ok? I ran into Rosemary." I almost yelled.

"Oh." Was all my dad said.

"Ya so if your done entaragating me, I have homework to do." I said, walking to my room.

The next morning, I woke up with my head on my computer desk. I must've fallen asleep while doing my homework. I looked at the clock. SHIT! My first class was starting, um, NOW. I rushed to get ready then grabbed my board and rode to school as fast as possible. By the time I got there, break had just started. I opened my locker to grab my things for next class,  
>when a piece on paper fell from the top shelf. I picked it up and read it.<p>

It said:

Gabe.  
>Meet me at our little park after school. I'm sure u know which park I'm talking about ;) Please come. I wanna talk to you.<br>Rosemary.

As soon as I read who it was from, I couldn't help but smile. Of course I knew which park. 


	4. Chapter 4

Schoool couldn't end fast enough. I just wanted to get to that park! I mean, I needed to know why she was here...

When the last bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat. I ran to my locker, dropped off my school stuff and grabbed my board. Just as I was heading towards the front doors, I was stopped by the principal.

"Where do u think you're going, ?" He asked.

"Uh, home?"

"I don't think so." He pointed towards his office. Crap.

I followed him to his office and sat in front of his desk, wondering what I did to deserve this. I should be at the park with Rosemary RIGHT NOW.

"Um, so did I do something wrong?" I asked.

He just laughed, like he assumed I knew exactly why I was here.

"I'd say so." He said, adding, "Are you feeling better?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you weren't at school for first period, so I assume you must've been sick."

So that's what this is about... Damn it.

"Oh, that... Sorry I slept in."

"Yes I'm sure. And you just happened to wake up in time to be here when that class ended?"

"I swear I wasn't skipping!"

"Right, well if you need more time to sleep then you can do that in detention. Room 207. Off you go." ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

There was no point in arguing with him. I've seen him pissy... Not fun.

I walked down the hall, towards room 207. Great. Now what? I don't even have Rosemary's cell number so I can't let her know what's going on. She probably is sitting at OUR park, thinking that I just didn't bother to show up. I guess I'll just explain at school tomorrow.

The next day, I made sure that I was at school early. I hoped she would be too. But it turned out that she was running late that morning so I didn't see her til after class. As soon as I saw her in the halls, I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said.

she looked up from her locker. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi. Look about yesterday-"

She cut me off. " Forget it ok?"

I looked at her, confused. "But I-"

"Look, if you didn't wanna meet up with me, you should've just told me. I mean, after what happned when we were little, I don't really blame you. But you didn't have to leave he waiting there forever."

"I didn't mean t-"

"Whatever. I have to go. class is gonna start soon. See ya." She walked off without looking back.

"Ya... see ya." 


End file.
